leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElleRose/Dezeeree, the Chaos Shiv/Background
Champion Ability Details Background Strategy Skins & Trivia Lore Greatness is something that only few can achieve and few of those blessed by greatness use their talents for the greater good. Dezeeree was one of those people, an esteemed intellectual from Piltover with a lot of potential. However, she wanted a form of output for her brilliance and so she turned into the crafting of artifacts. She possessed the same ability that made Effrem E. Doran famous before his fateful accident, any object she had come into contact with, she easily mastered and found ways to improve. Improvements, however weren't always favorable in the eyes of those who witness its usage. People felt a malice inside these items, a chaotic and terrifying intent occupying each and every work she had created. Soon enough, Piltover banished her and the young Dezeeree decided to move to Zaun were her works were highly valued. Wanting to perfect her craft, she decided to search for a famous set of daggers known as the Ocerotrius to learn of its secrets for use in her work. A challenge presented itself to her as soon as she found the location of said artifact. It was in the hands of a very skilled thief who refuses to sell the daggers to her. Spite flowed through her veins and she knew that to get what she wanted, she would need to pry the daggers away from its owners dead body. To accomplish her goal, she trained to become an adept assassin and was able to complete her planned course in a short amount of time. Simultaneously, she also studied about medical sciences and decided to use this knowledge as an advantage. FInally, she set out to obtain what she desires and pried off both daggers from its owner's cold dead hands. The daggers called out to her and told her of their longing for a rightful owner and she had come after hearing their cry. Though it appears that her collecting hobby was only just beginning as the Ocerotrius reveals the existence of other powerful artifacts and so Dezeeree began her quest to satisfy an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and perfection. "Knowledge is my best poison." ―Dezeeree Quotes Origin Concept art was created alongside Cris and another character. Dezeeree or "Deezee"/"DZ" for short is based on your typical shadowy assassin. Along with exceptional aiming skills for critical attacks on weak spots, she also possess a fair deal of extra weaponry. This explains the great artificer ability as she is proficient with the use of multiple gadgets. She also owns a magical weapon similar to Cris, while the former has Etherius, Deezee has Ocerotrius and bears similar themes. Of which is a crystalline weapon encased in a metallic outer casing, only difference would be that the Etherius has a blue color scheme while Ocerotrius is purple and are twin daggers instead of a broad sword (Etherius). About her clothing, I can say that I've based it on the fantasy coat types with a hood. Assassin's love them hoods and belts and whatnots. Category:Custom champions